<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Incredible Adventures of Promachos, Defender of London by theladysherlock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042622">The Incredible Adventures of Promachos, Defender of London</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladysherlock/pseuds/theladysherlock'>theladysherlock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Leviathan - Scott Westerfeld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:16:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladysherlock/pseuds/theladysherlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident in Dr. Barlow's laboratory gave Deryn superhuman abilities, she donned a disguise and the name "Promachos" to become an unofficial defender of London. But Alek, a young heir with no powers and a knack for gadgets, was trying to unravel the mystery of Promachos's identity (and those of the other fabricated humans), and could likely get himself hurt in the process.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aleksander of Hohenberg/Deryn Sharp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is brought to you in part by @allfortheloveofabook on tumblr, who has been workshopping this AU with me since 2016. I'm so grateful to have her help on this as a beta reader and as a brainstormer</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Alek looked over his files again. He'd been staring at the words for so long that they were starting to swim across the page. His eyes kept shifting in and out of focus, unable to pick out any new information. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and leaned back in his desk chair. The identity of Promachos, London's first fabhuman defender, was still a mystery. Alek had painstakingly pieced together information from various first-hand accounts, but it wasn't enough. Today, his strongest theory as to Promachos's identity had proven to be a bust. He needed to start completely over, the idea of which threatened to bring on an incredible headache.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He needed more time. Promachos was generally considered a friendly face, but he was far from the only fabhuman set loose on the city. Alek's work, his real work, consisted of a lot of political mediating between those who saw fabhumans as a gift and those who saw them as a threat. Alek, personally, found them fascinating. But the best way he could help the fabhumans was by figuring out who they were behind the abilities and the names. And maybe by taking some of the heat off them if necessary. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alek sighed and pried himself away from the desk. This needed some fresh eyes. Maybe Volger would know— the man had a knack for puzzles. Although, given what Volger thought of his side project, he might not be willing to help.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Either way, it couldn't hurt. Alek could handle another scolding. He left his study for the first time in hours.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alek eventually found Volger in the kitchen, scrubbing at the dinner dishes. Ever since Alek's parents died earlier this year, the man had stepped up to do all sorts of things beyond the job description of his father's personal assistant. Alek was grateful that he didn't have to live alone after becoming an orphan, of course, but the man had always been annoyingly nosy. It was hard to live with him sometimes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How is your manhunt coming?" Volger asked without looking up from the soapy water in the kitchen sink.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alek rolled his eyes. "It's not a manhunt," he said. "I'm not trying to capture him, so it doesn't count."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course," he said, not sounding convinced.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And I've hit a dead end, anyway," Alek said with a sigh. He picked up a towel and began to dry the plates as he spoke. "It's not the Sharp boy. He has an actual alibi."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He was working as a waiter that night, there's security footage and everything," he said. "And it doesn't look like it's been tampered with."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man handed him a plate. "That's unfortunate."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It should have been him, though," Alek went on. "Promachos is usually spotted within a mile radius of the apartment complex Jaspert lives in. And they're about the same build, and Jaspert's well within the age range. Not to mention they look similar." He sighed. "I'm back to square one."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Does Mr. Sharp have any siblings?" Volger asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alek nodded. "Yeah. A younger sister, Deryn. She's about my age. But he has no brothers to speak of, not even any male cousins in the immediate area." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Volger said nothing for a while, his face as unreadable as ever. Alek wondered if the man was going to tell him to give it up for the hundredth time. After all, what was going to come out of this? He would just have another place to spend his father's money, and maybe nothing would really change at all.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Finally, Volger spoke. "Keep drying. I'm running out of spots to put the dishes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Right, sorry," Alek said. He hurriedly began drying a drinking glass. "I have to be missing something here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You should sleep on it," Volger said. "Something you've been neglecting to do these past few days, I should mention."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I've been busy," Alek said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course you have." His voice dripped with sarcasm. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He didn't bother arguing. Everything he had been busy with this week had turned out to be a colossal waste of time. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll try to get some rest tonight," Alek said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Volger made a noise that Alek deciphered as "You'd better." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alek rolled his eyes. "Do we have any meetings tomorrow?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>You</em> have a meeting with Mr. Tesla about the potential registration act. <em>I</em> will be staying home and reading all day."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alek groaned. He'd forgotten all about that. Meetings with Mr. Tesla were tiresome; the man was bizarre and difficult to speak to. A genius, to be sure, but if he had to steer the conversation away from pigeons one more time... "Any chance I can cancel that one?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Volger shrugged and started draining the sink. "It will be the third one you've rescheduled."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shoot."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I especially would not recommend canceling it in favor of one of your excursions." Volger frowned. "As those have proven to be a waste of time."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They're not a waste of time, Volger, I'm doing important research." Alek frowned. "If we know how their abilities work, we can find the best way to keep everyone safe."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sure you can find a way to understand their abilities without nearly getting yourself killed." He sighed. "Coffee?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, please."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Volger started a pot of coffee while they spoke. He was always very hard to read, but he seemed completely impossible now. Alek figured he was probably thinking something unpleasant about his hobbies. It was more dangerous than plain old tinkering, to be sure, but it was infinitely more useful.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Finally, he spoke. "You have responsibilities that take precedent. Remember that." He handed Alek his coffee mug.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alek held his mug with both hands, letting it warm him for a minute before drinking anything. "I know." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't do anything stupid."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He chuckled. "I'll try not to. Thank you, Volger."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>For the first time since starting this whole superhero business, Deryn thought she might be in just a wee bit over her head. She'd taken down petty thieves and stopped some muggings, not to mention that one fight she broke up. That had been simple enough. But this was an entirely different situation. This was a fabhuman robbing a bank. From the looks of it, he had her same enhanced strength, which leveled the playing field. And he was quite a bit bigger than her, which tipped the scales again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man yelled and charged at her. His skin shifted, forming a scaly sort of armor. For a split second, Deryn thought they looked quite a bit like a pangolin's. She managed to leap out of the way just in time, overshooting by a lot and toppling over a nearby desk. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Blisters, you're an angry one, aren't you?" She staggered back to her feet. This was going to need speed above strength, which she hadn't needed to do for a while. He didn't appear to be armored in the front, just his back and his limbs, so she might be able to get a few quick punches in before ducking out of the way again. It would take a while, but she figured she could probably keep that up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Deryn leapt at him again and managed to get one decent hit in before being swatted away. She staggered backwards, winded. Blisters. Maybe she <em>couldn't</em> keep this up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Deryn's eyes caught movement by the door. Someone else was coming in, slowly, trying very hard not to be seen. She turned to look at them, seeing a boy roughly her own age. It took her a moment to realize that this new person was Aleksandar Hohenberg, the one who had been in the news lately. What was <em>he</em> doing here? She tried to shoo him away without drawing the robber's attention to him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The boy looked alarmed, but determined. Deryn groaned. Now she had to stop this man <em>and</em> protect the high profile civilian. Great.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Deryn charged the robber again, hoping to get another hit in until she could figure out a better way to stop him. She ducked under his arm at the last minute, sliding underneath him and delivering a solid blow to the side of his knee to try and knock him off balance. He teetered for a minute, but seemed mostly unaffected. She tried to kick him, but her boots glanced off his armor plating. The man laughed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alek crouched behind a small table, working on something near the wall. What in blazes was he doing?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her hesitation proved to be disastrous. The man grabbed her by the leg and swung her around, tossing her back into the corner of the room. Deryn's head hit the tile floor hard, sending stars across her vision. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ow. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're making this worse for yourself." The man started walking towards her slowly. "If you had just stayed out of my way, none of this would have happened."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Deryn got to her feet. "None of this would have happened if you hadn't decided to rob a bank, either." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He shrugged nonchalantly. "It's a lot of money." He swung at her again. She ducked under his arm again, trying to get between him and the exit. Deryn spun around to try and figure out where Alek had gone. He was hiding on the other side of the room. Alek pointed to a rope he had tied to a doorknob. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In a flash, she understood what was happening. He'd set up a tripwire. Get the robber going fast enough and he'd slam into the rope, tripping him up so Deryn could get the upper hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She grinned. "Oi! Was that all you got?" Deryn started waving her arms, trying to attract his attention so he'd charge at her. "I barely even felt that one!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He yelled again, spinning around to face her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Deryn prepared herself to duck under his arm, whichever one didn't come swinging. Unfortunately, both of them were outstretched, ready to get her no matter which way she went. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Only one way out, then. Deryn jumped over him, surprised herself at how high she got. She stomped on his shoulders on her way over, like the most painful game of leapfrog. He careened forward into the rope, his momentum spinning him around it as he crashed into the ground. Deryn landed and pinned him, tying his limbs together with the extra rope she kept on hand. She realized she didn't know where Alek's rope came from, but then decided it best not to ask, as it meant he hadn't nicked hers. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The would-be robber glared at her. She didn't pay him any mind. He was hardly a threat now, bound and gagged like this, and the police would be here soon enough to deal with him. She stood up and dusted off her flight suit uniform, surveying the damage to the bank. There was a ton of knocked over furniture, a broken table or two, and some cracked tile where she had landed when he tossed her. Not bad at all. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That was some quick thinking back there," Deryn said. She held her hand out to the boy to shake. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ah, thank you." He smiled wide and shook her hand, his eyes sparkling a bit. "I've noticed he actually can't see very well while he's armored up, so he wouldn't have noticed the tripwire. Each fabhuman has a weakness, so you just have to figure out what it is." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Deryn's smile froze. "Aye, and I suppose you'll be trying to figure out mine next."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No! I mean, well, yes, but so you can avoid it." He wrung his hands a bit. "I'm just trying to help." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well. That's very decent of you, but I can handle it myself."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alek nodded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Next time, maybe don't come barreling into a bank robbery?" She grinned and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's dangerous."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>You</em> barreled right into it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>I</em> have super strength."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And <em>I</em> know his weakness." Alek crossed his arms. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Aye, but the next time you might not." She smiled. "Just be smart about it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Right. Of course." Alek frowned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Deryn poked at the robber with her boot. "Thanks for your help, Alek. I can take it from here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He blinked. "How did you know my name?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Deryn also blinked, surprised. "From the papers? They've been writing about you for months now." She chuckled. "It's not as though you're an unfamiliar face."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"O-oh. I see." He paused, thinking a moment. "And what's your name?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Promachos." Deryn didn't love the name, Dr. Barlow had picked it out, but she had to admit that it was growing on her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He frowned. "And what do you go by when you aren't saving the day?" Alek asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Deryn laughed. "Nice try. It's still Promachos."</p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaspert didn't make it home until well after midnight. Deryn heard him coming long before he got to the door of their flat, long before any normal person would have heard him come in. She looked up as he pushed the door open. "Long shift tonight?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Deryn, you would not believe the night I've had." He sighed and slung his bag down on the floor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What, did the barking queen show up? Ask you for a table near a window?" She grinned and stood up, following him to the kitchen. Her body still hurt a little bit from her fight this afternoon, but thanks to her advanced healing it was down to a dull ache. She leaned against the doorframe, watching him talk. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not quite, but you'd think it for how demanding people were," Jaspert said as he started digging through their fridge for leftovers. There wasn't much; neither of them had much time for cooking these days. "One lady made me send her order back <em>three barking times</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Should have spat in her food."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I thought about taking a piss on it." He pulled out some leftover takeout.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Aye, much better." Deryn grinned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaspert chuckled, starting to eat his leftovers cold. "And—Deryn, you'll never believe this— apparently that Hohenberg kid came in asking about me yesterday." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Deryn blinked. "Aleksandar Hohenberg?" It was barking bizarre that he'd come up twice today. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Aye, that one!" He spoke around a mouthful of food.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He's not giving you a job, is he?" She raised an eyebrow. "You've already got two, you hardly need another."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, no, something weirder." He grinned at her. "He thought I was <em>Promachos.</em> Can you believe that?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her chest tightened. That was almost too close to the truth. Jaspert didn't even know who she was, and he lived with her. The fact that this boy had come so close to guessing was alarming. "<em>You?</em>" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Me! As if I had time to go gallivanting around London."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Deryn forced a smile. "Or the balls to."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey!" He pointed his fork at her. "I could stop a mugging if I wanted."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Then why haven't you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He shrugged and took another bite. "No one tries to mug anyone when I walk by. Guess they're already scared of me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, aye, that's it for sure." She laughed. "They take one look at your gangly body and run for the hills."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaspert scowled. "You're terrible. Just a horrible little sister."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Deryn grinned, glad that they've shifted the conversation away from Promachos. "Aye, but I'll bet I'm your favorite."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not by choice, you little bum-rag." He couldn't hide a smile. "You're lucky ma stopped at two."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Deryn gave him the cheesiest, most darling smile she could muster. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaspert rolled his eyes. "How's that bio class of yours going?" He asked, clearly out of joke material. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alright. I had lab today." She shrugged, trying to be nonchalant. "Lab" was what she and Dr. Barlow called her crime-fighting excursions, although Jaspert didn't know about them. He had enough on his plate already, she didn't want to worry him. Or worse, she didn't want him to stop her from going out altogether. "Dr. Barlow's got us doing dissections next week. Lizards, I think."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mmm. Gross."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dr. Barlow smiled warmly as Deryn entered her office. "Ah, Deryn. Good to see you again. I hear you had a very successful lab the other day."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yep. Saved London from being ravaged by crime," Deryn said, closing the door behind her. "And you don't have to keep up the lab lie, ma'am, you already know who I am."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are out of uniform," Dr. Barlow pointed out. "As your identity currently remains a secret from the general public, I would advise you not to get in the practice of discussing your... extracurricular activities while in civilian clothes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aye, I suppose." She shrugged. "It just seems a bit silly, is all."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deryn sat down in the chair across from Dr. Barlow's desk. Her office was remarkably tidy for a researcher. Most of the other professors had papers piled up all over the place, projects upon projects in their own specific piles. "I don't suppose you'll be running any tests today, ma'am?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Barlow had put her through a series of tests after the lab accident when they realized she had special abilities. So far, they'd discovered her enhanced strength, speed, vision, hearing, and ability to heal. She was quietly hoping she'd sprout wings, but for now she just had to use Da's old gliders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not today, no. I believe we've discovered all we can about your strengths, at least for the moment." Dr. Barlow tapped her fingers lightly on her desk. "However, I would love to hear the results of your most recent experiment."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah. Right." Deryn settled into her seat. "I didn't get there right away, but the robber- er, </span>
  <em>
    <span>subject</span>
  </em>
  <span> was definitely fabhuman. His skin turned into these armored plates, and he had advanced strength."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I see." Dr. Barlow jotted down a few notes. Deryn couldn’t read them, even with her enhanced eyesight, though she assumed it was notes on the robber. All doctors had atrocious handwriting, she assumed. "Do continue."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deryn wasn't quite sure how to explain this next part. "Well, Aleksandar Hohenberg showed up," she said. "I was worried about having a civilian, um, contaminate the test, but Alek wouldn't leave. The fabhuman has really bad eyesight when he's all armored up, you see, so I distracted him while Alek set up a trap. The subject ran straight into it, and I made short work of him after that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Barlow raised an eyebrow. "You say </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aleksandar</span>
  </em>
  <span> set the trap?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deryn nodded. "He's been observing different fabhumans, apparently. Figuring out their weaknesses and such." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah. That is a predicament, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A bit." Deryn hesitated, but didn't add anything else. It mattered that Alek was trying to figure out her identity, but it seemed like something she should be able to handle for herself, didn't it? She didn't need Dr. Barlow to solve this for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I suggest you observe him as well." Dr. Barlow tapped her nose twice. "'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer,' as they say."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aye, ma'am, I suppose." She frowned. "Do you really think he's our enemy? He seemed like a good kid. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> help, after all."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"At this point, it is entirely impossible to say." Dr. Barlow sighed. "But I don't want to waste all of our good work because someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>seems</span>
  </em>
  <span> harmless. Keep an eye on him, Deryn. Perhaps he can be useful to us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Useful?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Barlow gave her an unimpressed look. "Don't be obtuse. Aleksandar Hohenberg has his own research on fabricated humans, an area of study that, as of yet, is terribly uncharted. His knowledge, if he is willing to share it, would be indispensable," she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deryn couldn't keep track of how Dr. Barlow felt about Alek, the woman seemed to change her mind every ten seconds. "Right. Keep an eye on him, ask him for his research, but don't trust him. Anything else you want to add to my to-do list?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your homework."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deryn sighed. "Of course, ma'am."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that frankly confusing meeting, Deryn got to go on patrol. Jaspert wouldn't be home for another few hours, so she had a chance to keep an eye on things without her older brother getting too suspicious. She made her way to her favorite place to keep watch in her neighborhood, a relatively tall building near the train station. Deryn liked to sit on the parapet and watch people go about their business in the streets below. It was easier to keep a lookout from here, and if nothing happened, she at least had an interesting view. It was barking hard to get to, though. She had a tough climb: sixty feet in the air, using what little footholds in the facade she could find, all without attracting the attention of anyone inside. Still, she'd done it enough at this point. Her muscles recognized the climb better than her brain could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Deryn hauled herself over the edge of the roof, she stopped in her tracks. A package sat in her usual place. Deryn frowned. What in blazes was that? Surely no mailman had delivered this. And no one would have accidentally thrown it up here, six stories above street level. Upon closer inspection, it had a gift tag attached to it. A gift tag with her name on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blisters. Was this a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bomb?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Was someone threatening her?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped and listened closely, doing her best to filter out the city noise. There didn't seem to be any ticking coming from the box, nor any electrical humming. That was a good sign, probably. Her heart was pounding. What was she supposed to do in this situation? She didn't even know if it was a bomb, really. Calling for help when she didn't need it was hardly the kind of thing a hero would do. It was best to take care of it herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deryn carefully picked up the box. It weighed less than she expected, though that hardly was helpful. Everything weighed less than she expected these days, given how much she could lift now. She gently tilted the box from side to side to see if anything moved or if it was all packed in tight. Something slid around a bit, though it filled most of the box. Deryn winced as she heard a </span>
  <em>
    <span>clink</span>
  </em>
  <span> of metal striking metal. Still, no explosion. That was good. Deryn held her breath as she carefully cracked open the box, peeking inside to see what exactly it was that had nearly sent her into a tizzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside, she found two bulky bracelets (or were they wrist guards? It was hard to tell) and a piece of paper. Deryn pulled out the note, reading it two times over to make sure that there wasn't anything nefarious going on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Promachos-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope you find these grappling hooks useful. To use them, wear the gauntlet with the rounded ends facing your fingers. To fire, press the red button on the inner wrist twice. To reel the wire back in afterwards, press the blue button.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gliding from rooftops is easier when you don't have to scale buildings yourself.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-Alek</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were a few diagrams included with the note, showing exactly where the buttons were and how to use them. Deryn examined the gauntlets herself, looking for anything that might be something other than what he said. But she couldn't find evidence of any tracking devices or explosives or any secret compartments. They seemed safe enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deryn slid one of the gauntlets over her glove and aimed it at a nearby building, whose roof line was a good twelve feet below her. How far did it go? And did it even work? She pressed the red button twice. A capsule burst out of one of the bulkier shapes on her wrist and expanded into a small hook that latched onto the edge of the roof. Well. That was nice. But did it pull her in well? And if the wire broke and she fell, could she glide down instead of plummeting?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, there was only one way to find out. Deryn pushed the blue button and her wrist yanked her forward, over the edge of the roof and down to the gutter where her grappling hook was lodged. She yelped a little in surprise, tumbling head over heels as she tried to get her bearings. She managed to right herself just before slamming into the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That barking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" she said, to no one in particular. She hoped no one had seen her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, though, she was pulled up the rest of the way. The mechanics of the grappling hook seemed to work fine, she just needed to figure out how to master them. For a moment, Deryn wondered if Alek had been zipping himself across some fancy laboratory. He'd probably laugh at her for not being able to figure out how to use it properly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deryn dusted herself off. "Alright, don't get too full of yourself. That was just a test run. I'll get it this time." Not that she knew Alek could even hear her, but it made her feel better about her failure. She aimed the grappling hook up at where she'd just come from. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another successful shot, another yank as she careened towards the parapet. Going up worked much better than going down, she realized. This was meant to help with climbing more than shooting about from place to place. Deryn pulled herself up onto the roof and rubbed her shoulder. That was going to hurt in the morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She put the other gauntlet on her other wrist. If she had two, she could use them if she only had one arm available, regardless of which arm was caught. That was handy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You thought of everything, didn't you?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She'd have to thank him properly. And ask him how in blazes he even knew to put her gift here. Deryn looked over the note again and sighed. Keep your friends close, indeed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alek absently twirled his pen between his fingers. This was another long, pointless meeting. Despite being a consultant for Mr. Tesla's Goliath Project, the man was not particularly interested in what Alek had to say. Alek's role, apparently, was to bring his father's name and finances to the table. Tesla had his own ideas about what they would do, and Alek's research was met with nothing more than a few nods and occasionally an "interesting." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hardly seemed worth the effort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alek wished he could be doing something else right now. He had a few research leads he could follow up on, ones that Volger might not be too happy about. The man wasn't expecting Alek back any time soon. That would be more than enough time to look into the reports he'd been hearing about all the shattered glass in Bromley. Maybe it was due to some kind of sonic ability? Or maybe a blast of force, though he wasn't sure how that would work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps, Mr. Hohenberg, we are thinking of this problem all wrong."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alek looked up, surprised. He hoped Tesla hadn't noticed him zoning out. "How do you mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We know we cannot make everyone stronger. That would be preposterous."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And highly unethical," Alek said, frowning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tesla waved his hand dismissively. "Don't be absurd. Enhancing everyone would be seen as no different than getting a vaccine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think changing the genetic makeup of every citizen in London is a lot different than a simple vaccine-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have begun concocting an idea, Mr. Hohenberg. One that lets us stop all fabhuman activity without specifically locating and apprehending each one." Tesla spoke over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That... that would be ideal. Much safer than going after them one by one. How would we go about doing that?" Alek readied his pen to start writing ideas down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not yet ready to explain my invention." Tesla folded his hands. "But the time for explanations will come, my young friend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alek quietly capped his pen. So the man had nothing useful to say after all. "Is there </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> you can tell me now? We could get some prototypes built-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't need prototypes," Tesla interrupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alek frowned. Tesla always said he could perfectly picture his inventions and how they would work, down to the last screw, but it made it hard to show policy makers something trapped in his brain, impressive as it may be. "Don't you think we should have something to show at our next meeting?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tesla smiled and nodded. "We will have something to persuade them. I will have prepared a demonstration."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alek groaned silently. He was going to have to present more of his own research, wasn't he? This would be less frustrating if Tesla told him literally anything. He couldn't make a contingency plan for something he didn't know about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed quietly. "Mr. Tesla, we've been sitting here for hours. Is there anything else you need from me today, or can I go?" It was a bit rude, Alek knew, but it was no more rude than being ignored all day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. You may go. I will call you when I am ready." Tesla's eyes seemed to glaze over as he worked something out in his mind that Alek wasn't privy to. He didn't even give him so much as a goodbye.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Alek stepped out onto the roof deck. It was the perfect place to get fresh air, since no one else used it. And, given how irritated he felt, it would be good to try to calm down while alone instead of in a city street. It was just so frustrating, sitting in there, unable to do anything useful. He groaned, leaning up against the guard rail. What would he have to do to make some progress? Did he have to start his own company? Alek didn't think he had the head for numbers that was necessary for that sort of thing. Engineering, sure, but accounting? That wasn't something he was good at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alek felt a gust of wind hit his neck and heard footsteps behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is where you go to spy on everyone," Promachos said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Alek frowned and spun about. "No! No, it's not spying, it's-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aye, research. I know." Promachos smiled. "I've done a fair bit of it myself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alek realized with a start that Promachos was wearing the gauntlets he'd left. A smile spread across his face. "You got my gift." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did!" he smiled and held up his wrist. "That's why I'm here, actually, I stopped by to thank you. These are brilliant."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do they fit?" Alek stepped closer to examine them. "I had to guess on the size."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They fit well enough. Especially over the gloves." He held his arm out towards Alek so he could inspect it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, good," Alek said, smiling. "I'm glad you found it useful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Promachos shifted his weight a little. "It's odd how you knew where to leave them, though." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not odd at all. You start your patrols there most days," Alek said, shrugging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I just meant-" Promachos sighed. "It's barking creepy, you spying on me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alek paused. He hadn't meant to upset anyone, he was just trying to do some real good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before he could come up with an answer, Promachos kept talking, almost to the point of rambling. "And I don't know why you decided to pay such close attention to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> in particular. I mean, sure, I'm the only fabhuman we know of who's going around and saving the city, but if it's for research, I'm a very small sample size."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right. Yes." Alek cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were so unnerved. But I can assure you, you and I are on the same side."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Promachos crossed his arms. "And what side would that be?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alek held his arms out. "The side of peace"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked, looking unimpressed behind his goggles. "Peace by spying on me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alek sighed. "I... I work with Tesla. To stop the fabhuman crime sprees. And it's not fair that no one takes into account the good work you've done, they just lump you in with the rest of them," he said. "And no one will listen to me when I try to tell them, so if I can't help you politically, I just..." He sighed again. Why was he so bad at explaining himself? He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was doing the right thing, if he could just make it make sense...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Promachos nodded slowly. "You want to help."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's the least I can do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aye. Well. I appreciate it." He smiled, looking a little nervous. "Just don't follow me home, yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alek's jaw dropped. Had he led Promachos to believe he was a crazed stalker? "I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never-</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good! That's good." He cleared his throat. "Glad we cleared that up." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood in an awkward silence for a while, neither of them knowing what to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Promachos stretched a bit. "Well. I should be off. Watching for bad guys and all that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alek smiled, realizing he finally had a chance to be useful. He could prove to Promachos that what he was doing actually mattered, and he wasn't just a creep. "There might be a fabhuman with some sonic abilities running around. I've heard there are whole streets in Bromley that had the windows shattered in the night. I haven't had a chance to investigate for myself, so it might just be an accident."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Promachos frowned, thinking. "Seems awful unlucky to be an accident."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alek nodded. "My thoughts exactly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right. I'll check it out." He grinned. "Thanks for the tip, Alek." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alek's chest swelled with pride. "Of course. Anytime."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Promachos gave him a salute. "And thanks again for the gauntlets. I'll see you around," he said, then popped open his gliding wings and leapt off the side of the roof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Promachos was going to check out Bromley, then Alek could turn his attention elsewhere. He didn't have somewhere specific in mind, but a good walk would clear his head, and maybe he'd stumble across something. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Half an hour and the better part of a mile later, Alek sighed as his phone call went to straight to voicemail. For a personal assistant, Volger kept his cell phone off an awful lot. "Good afternoon, Volger. I'm going to be out for a walk. Don't wait for me before getting dinner, I'll eat while I'm out." He paused, suddenly feeling like he was being watched. He glanced over his shoulder. There were people walking behind him, but no one that looked inherently suspicious. No one was staring at him, anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alek tried to shake the feeling. This was a city, after all, someone somewhere probably could see him. "I'll, uh, I'll update you more when I get home, though I'm afraid there's not much to say." He turned a corner, trying to lose anyone who might be following. "Apparently Tesla has a plan, though he's not willing to share it with me yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That nervous feeling didn't go away. He looked again. There were a few of the same people, but he couldn't tell yet if they were following him. Maybe. He wondered if there was somewhere he could hide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll see you later," he said, and hung up. No use trying to do two things at once. He didn't trust that he'd kept the nerves out of his voice, and he didn't want Volger to get too worried about him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly scanned his surroundings. There was a small alley he could duck into, at least until whoever might be following him had passed. It wasn't his brightest idea, but it was better than anything else he had. At the very least, it would help to get out of the crowd for a little bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slipped into the alley and hid behind a dumpster. The crowd of people kept moving without even a glance down the alley where he was waiting. Alek exhaled softly. Maybe he had just been paranoid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, that didn't last long. Something metal pressed against his back as he crouched. A woman's voice came from behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you're smart, you'll keep your mouth shut." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alek froze. How had she gotten behind him? Had she been waiting here for him? How had she known he would be here when moments ago even </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn't know he would be here? Or had he just been too nervous to notice that he had walked directly into a mugging?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't have anything to defend himself with. Volger had repeatedly suggested that Alek should at least have a pocket knife with him on these research outings, but he hadn't gotten around to buying one yet. He wished he had listened earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you want?" He asked, trying to keep his voice calm and steady. "Money?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come with me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed. "And if I don't?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand clamped over his face, pressing a cloth against his mouth and nose. He could smell chloroform, or what he assumed was chloroform, as this hadn't happened to him before. Alek tried to struggle, but the woman was much stronger than he was, and he was beginning to see stars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You will."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>